


Voice Of Angel - Jaesahi

by LeelaSanera



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: HaJeongwoo, M/M, YG, jaesahi, treasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSanera/pseuds/LeelaSanera
Summary: Jaehyuk is someone who likes to sing but his voice is not considered beautiful by his friends.Asahi is a popular producer looking for a new voice for his new song.Jaehyuk wants to take his chances.Will fate unite them?
Relationships: HaJeongwoo - Relationship, Mashikyu - Relationship, jaesahi - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehyuk was startled when Jeongwoo burst into his room without permission.Just as he turned around and scolded the little boy, those words came out of Jeongwoo's mouth; ''Thanks to GOD!''

''What happened? Why are you thanking the god again?'' Jeongwoo responded to this response by magnifying the false expression of relief he wore on his face. ''When I heard those voices, I thought someone was strangling someone.''and continued.''Luckily you were singing'' While Jaehyuk was getting ready to hit the little one who made fun of him with the pillow beside him, Jeongwoo broke away from the room with a big laugh.Jaehyuk grunted in his seat. ''My voice is beautiful.'' ... ''Stupid brat''


	2. Episode 2 : Popular Universty Producer ASAHI

As **Jaehyuk** was walking down the university corridors, he came across an advertisement on the billboard. ''Producer Hamada Asahi looking a new voice for his new track.If you can interest in and thinking that you have beautiful voice you can mail there with your cover videos: producerasahi@mail.com'' Jaehyuk's jaw dropped for a second.His mind goes blank for a second.He thought that ''wow Hamada Asahi a.k.a the popular college producer a.k.a tHE BEST PRODUCER I'VE EVER LISTEN?'' While his hands shaken from excitement he takes his phone out of his pocket and started typing producer's mail adress.Among bunch of cover videos that he already taken, he choosed a slow rapping video.''A rap cover would be a problem?'' he hesitated one second.''But this is the most proper video that i could ever take'' ''Try your chance Jaehyuk'' he taps the send button. 


End file.
